


Childhood's castles

by Ceandre



Series: Playing with the pack [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Wings, blankets fort, just love and laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceandre/pseuds/Ceandre
Summary: Nest aren't like this. Really, they don't need a roof and to be this small. Lucifer was curious about the new thing in the house.





	Childhood's castles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrieflyMaximumPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/gifts).



> I hope you'll like it, it's short but full of fluff ;)

**Childhood's castles**

 

******

  
  
Lucifer was curious. No other words fit except curiosity to describe how he felt. The construction in front of him was something that Sam worked on for hours and Lucifer had sneaked into the library to observe it. Now Sam was gone but not him, no, he still tried to understand the strange creation made of blankets and cushions. Definitively strange. Why would Sam use nest’s stuff like this?  
  
The hunter had brought together three sofas and positioned them in u. Then he put a huge blanket, plushies and some cushions in the middle of the three couch. At this time, Lucifer had thought that it was a nest, but Sam did something new, he disposed blankets on the sofas, like a roof. Silly human.  
  
He was disappointed a little as he wanted to cuddle with his future mate yet he wasn’t able to leave the room and the curious no-nest thing alone. He lurked around while reading a book on a chair or laying on a table, still glaring time to time at Sam’s construction. It seemed… nice someway. Like, warm. A part of him really wanted to enter inside. He huffed, uncertain, as he sat in front of a blanket.  
  
From the door where he stood, Sam looked happily at Lucifer’s back a strong feeling of pride fulfilling his chest. If Lucifer didn’t like it he surely was curious about it. Enough to get near though.  
  
“We should get in.” Said Sam, smiling.  
  
Lucifer jumped, surprised by the sudden sound. He looked startled for more time than he probably should.  
  
“Get… in?” He asked, his voice lower than usual.  
  
Sam frowned and stepped until he was next to the archangel. “Sure, it’s a blankets fort, it’s like a castle. We should go inside to be protected.”

The phrase must have confused Lucifer because he blinked several times. “But, blankets can’t protect us.” He said slowly like Sam was suddenly a four years old human. Then something changed in his expression. “And why did you need to be protected by it? I’m here to protect you, I’m way better than any blanket in the world!”

Lucifer sounded like an upset child and Sam wasn’t able to suppress a laugh.

“It’s a very human thing Luci.” Said Sam as he passed a comforting hand in Lucifer’s hairs. “When we’re children, we used to thought that monsters couldn’t found us under our blankets. And blankets fort, well, they gave me this feeling of security even today.”

Lucifer leaned in Sam’s embrace, rubbing their necks together and getting a strangled sound out of Sam’s throat. He sniffed the air as Sam’s scent get stronger then smiled. “Let’s get inside so.”  
  
Lucifer entered first, letting a very disoriented Alpha behind him. Sam shook his head and followed the archangel, mumbling about how angels where dicks with humans feelings. You don’t rub on others scenting glands like this, damn.  
  
The blankets fort inside was nice, though a little too dark to Lucifer’s taste. The roof high obliged them to stayed sat or to lay down and it pleased Lucifer a lot. He rolled on his back and hummed slightly. Then Sam pressed a button, a small click was heard and a light string light up.  
  
“It’s wonderful.” Whispered Lucifer, ready to fall into rest.  
  
Sam laughed again, his head rolling to the left to watch the archangel. “I’m glad it pleased you, angel.”  
Lucifer giggled and grabbed Sam into his arms, cuddling the human. He kissed him softly on the lips and smiled, sleepy. Sam closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s waist, ready to take a nap.  
  
Sam was almost asleep when a sharp sound echoed in the restrained space around them. It was dark, and blankets were falling on him. Then he heard the sound of flapping wings as Lucifer shouted in surprise and moved against him, completely lost.  
  
“Lucifer, Lucifer!” He yelled, trying to hold the angel. But Lucifer wings were stuck in the blankets and he still fought to free them.  
  
Eventually, the archangel panic stopped as he did more damage than good to his entangled wings. Sam patted Lucifer’s waist and froze when he heard a high laugh above him. Lucifer chortled, again and again, jiggling against Sam. It went right through Sam’s heart, how careless and open Lucifer has become with him. He couldn’t help it but smile, smile and smile as he ran his nose against Lucifer’s, laughing with him.  
  
The wings flapped by moment, awkwardly placed in the small place and tangled with blankets. Some of the feathers touched Sam’s hand gently, like they wanted to tickles him. Sam found it nice to be in this situation with the archangel. It was too warm now and so dark but none of this mattered because he felt on him Lucifer’s skin, the softness of his lips and the so annoying movement of his eyelashes against his cheek. It fulfilled Sam’s heart with a bittersweet feeling, home.  
  
All Sam’s instincts were silent, in peace, there was no threat, no lust, no power in the balance and he liked it.  
  
“Lucifer?” He said, the sound almost disappearing into the angel’s neck.  
  
Lucifer hummed against Sam’s skin, snuggling his nose on the scent gland.  
  
“Did you wait alone that long for this?”  
  
“For what?” Asked the archangel, tilting his head even if Sam wasn’t able to see it.  
  
Sam stood very still under Lucifer’s body, he ran a hand into the nearest feathers, so slowly, and spoke something who sounded like a prayer. “Silence.”  
  
Lucifer didn’t answer but it didn't matter because Sam felt it now that he had his hands in fluffy mating wings. Understanding.


End file.
